


Catch my Drift?

by arizonaclouttea



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi Carl, But also, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, bratty carl, season 6, slight angst, soft, soft nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonaclouttea/pseuds/arizonaclouttea
Summary: Carl is trying to have a heart to heart with Nick and hes making it hard.(or an awkward love confession.)
Relationships: Carl Gallagher/Nick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Catch my Drift?

'I don't think I like Dominique anymore." Carl breathes out not daring to take his eyes off of the ceiling. The bed they are lying in at the moment is small and every inch of Carl's side is pressed flush against Nick's skin causing Carl's face to heat up.

"Why she playing to hard to get?" he mumbles. Nick turns his head in order to look at the boy in bed with him and as expected his eyes are still trained on the ceiling.

"No...I mean yeah she is, but I could get her if I wanted to, if I tried, it's just, there's someone else." Carl's heart is pounding in his chest. The room has gone stale and he knows that he knows. I mean how could he not? He's been following Nick around like a puppy for weeks and waiting on his every need like some love sick chick. It would be ridiculous if he didn't know.

"Oh." there's a pause in the conversation so thick that only a butcher knife could cut through it. "Well who is she?"

Carl blinks. Propping his head in his hand he stares at the dark skin boy in disbelief. 

"Don't play with me like that Nick it's not funny." he spits out as he continues to watch in slight offense as tries to piece everything together.

"I'm not playing, who is sh-"

"He." Carl cuts the sentence short and waits to see the pieces finally fall together so he can just get his ass beat and go to sleep. The suspense, he feels, is actually worse than the pain he is sure is soon to be inflicted upon him.

"Oh well love who you love and all that other bullshit but for real who is-"

"ITS YOU." Carl shouts before he is able to stop himself. "It's you, Nick. You are the someone else." leaning against the head board he crosses his arms in frustration. A moment, one that was supposed to be exciting, scary and in other words nerve-wrecking was ruined because obviously Nick was too dense to catch his drift.

"Oh I-"

"I don't even want to talk about it anymore, I'm over it for real." Carl continues to stare straight ahead and brood, or what other would call pout when a large warm hand cups his cheek, turning his head to face Nick their eyes lock.

"I feel the same way." it comes out in a low rumble that sends chills down Carl's spine. He continues to lean in not even realizing he's doing so.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Finally closing the gap, Carl's heart fluttered as Nick's fingers carded through his freshly unbraided and washed hair and his eyes slip shut. He sighs into Nick's mouth and can feel the boys lips break into a grin before deepening the kiss. Carl's hands fly up to grip his lovers shirt to ground himself as he has gotten dizzy from simply locking lips as if he were some blushing virgin. Nick made him feel that way and because it was Nick he didn't mind.

Breaking the kiss, Nick leans his head against Carl's both whom are out of breath with their eyes closed. 

Before the two can sit in silence Carl speaks up. "You aren't allowed to do that shit with anyone else except me."

Nick huffs out a laugh, softly pushing Carl back into the soft mattress.

"Yeah, okay."

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol, i’m not the best writer but I literally only saw TWO WORKS for this ship so I decided i’d have to do it myself. criticism is welcome. along with comments and kudos. this is my first fix in YEARS so!


End file.
